Discovering: Domination
by LovingPillow
Summary: She was always unnaturally strong, but when faced with a guy and their sexual behaviour, she finds herself incapable of fighting back.


1 – First up, shall be Yuki!

**Summary: She was always unnaturally strong, but when faced with a guy and their sexual behaviour, she finds herself incapable of fighting back.**

* * *

><p>Sunako was in quite the dilemma.<p>

She was _supposed_ to be in the science room with her friends, but instead, she was stuck in the infirmary with _Yuki_.

How did she ever get pulled into this situation?

**"Sunako! Run!" Yuki called out as he grabbed onto her arm, dragging her away from his maniac fans. Thankfully, they had lost track of him when he started running with Sunako, because she seemed to be letting out an aura that engulfed his own.**

**Smiling, he ran towards the infirmary and locked the door after dragging Sunako inside, knowing his fans wouldn't step inside (though he didn't know that they often took photos of him while he skipped classes to sleep there).**

**Walking over to the window, he shut it tightly and locked it before sliding the curtains over to block the sight outside. The infirmary was slightly dark since he had the lights turned off, but Sunako didn't seem to mind and neither did he.**

Sighing to herself, she walked over to the cabinet filled with medicine and opened it. _What kind of school nurse would keep her cabinets unlocked while she is out?_ Sunako questioned, half amazed. Shaking her head, she then noticed Yuki's reflection in the glass window. He was grimacing as he grasped his leg. Blinking, she gathered some gauze and anything else that would help into her arms. Turning around, she headed over to where Yuki sat upon the infirmary bed, and kneeled down in order to help his injury.

"S-Sunako?"

Ignoring him, she dipped some cotton into the alcohol and gently dabbed his wound. Thankfully, he didn't move, because it would only make it much harder for her to disinfect the wound (what she hadn't realized was that it wasn't stinging as much because she was blowing against the wound). Upon straightening his leg (here, Yuki's nose started to bleed, because he couldn't imagine touching any girl's thigh, much less Sunako's), she carefully wrapped the gauze around the wound, being extra cautious towards the tightness or looseness of the gauze.

"Nng, it's done." She muttered, gently removing Yuki's foot from her skirt. Standing up, she began walking over to the bed across from him, only to see double images of everything. Blinking confusedly, she didn't notice that she fell backwards, only to be caught by Yuki. It would have been a perfect scene, had he caught her arms and not her chest. Sunako herself had frozen upon contact, and poor Yuki was bleeding through his nose, again.

"S-sorry!" He called out with an apology, breathing warm air into her ear. Slowly lifting his index finger (because he was afraid for some reason), he heard Sunako gasp. Startled, his hands jolted and he openly gaped when she arched her back.

"S-stop, Y-Yuki."

Mind boggled, Yuki couldn't help it when he lightly pressed her nipples. A breathy moan echoed into the air as Sunako turned her head to bury herself in his neck. Amazed by the discovery that her breasts were sensitive, he lightly stroked the underside of her breast, half shocked that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"S-stop it."

With his thighs wrapped against her waist, Yuki stopped all chances of her escaping (though there really was no chance of that happening, considering she lost the moment she fell backwards).

"Y-Yuki, let go…" Sunako begged, trying not to react to his touch. It was hard though, since she had no control over her body. Her body felt like it was burning, but she wasn't melting, and every time Yuki touched her chest, her stomach would just feel like it's coiling.

_Machiko would never let me do this to her._ Yuki thought, soaking in Sunako's breathy moans like a sponge. Amused, he inched his hand up her blouse and cupped her breast directly, granting him a sexier moan from Sunako. Pinching her nipples, his other hand lay on her inner thigh. Licking his lips, he spread open her legs, rubbing her clitoris through her underwear, only to feel her body twitch against him.

"S-stop!" Sunako called out, closing her thighs, but it didn't help one bit. In fact, it encouraged him to continue what he was doing. The heat in her stomach increased as his middle finger rolled her clitoris around, all the while playing with her breast.

When she came breathing heavily into his neck, he pocketed her soaked underwear (who knew she wore string underwear?) and returned to rolling her clitoris, this time more directly. Slightly startled by how moist she was, he dipped his finger into the sticky ooze and brought it up to taste her. Imagine his delight when he found she tasted divine. _Machiko would never have let me taste her._ Licking the remaining juice on his finger, he pursed his lips in wonder.

Sunako felt the mattress creak as she was laid down, after having been discarded of her blouse. Exhausted, she felt her legs spread, courtesy of Yuki. What he did next had her arch her back, moaning loudly.

As his thumbs continuously rolled her nipples, Yuki feasted on Sunako's divine release. Wanting more, he thrust his tongue inside her vagina, being granted more of his treat a few seconds later.

"You taste absolutely delicious, Su-na-ko." Yuki said, standing up and leaning over her so that he could kiss her. Thrusting her delicious juice into her mouth, he made her swallow it as he explored uncharted continents.

Breathing heavily once the one-sided domination was over, Sunako felt his lips ghost over her breast. Incapable of protesting, she felt his lips descend.

As he rolled his tongue around, he lightly bit her. Since she wasn't fighting back, he had full control over her. _Machiko would never let me be the dominant one in our relationship._ He mused, enjoying the sweet expression that crossed Sunako's face. Chuckling in his thoughts, he traced Sunako's vagina, slipping his fingers inside a moment later.

Exhausted from Yuki's actions, Sunako could only wait for it to end. She was sure she would be washing her body the moment she got home, because she would continuously recall his touches if she didn't wash them off.

"Su-na-ko." Yuki whispered, nipping Sunako's ear as he sent pleasure through his touches. "Come." He ordered, pleased when her body followed his orders immediately.

Eyes half-opened, Sunako breathtakingly moaned. Yuki had decided to torture her again, driving her crazy with his fingers, and warming her up with his heat filled lips.

"You're my doll, Sunako." Yuki stated as he trailed the side of her neck with his teeth. So into the moment, he bit down, hard enough to draw out blood.

In pain and in pleasure, Sunako only moaned as a response. She was incapable of proper speech, as Yuki continued on dominating her entire soul.

Licking his lips, Yuki smiled at the sight.

_My doll indeed._ He thought.


End file.
